1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete joint sealant which is used as water-stop material or sealant at joints in concrete structures in civil engineering and construction.
2. Prior Art
Discontinuities in concrete structure such as joints, insulation zones and elastic cushions for stress are sealed with specific materials to prevent or stop water leakage or to allow for thermal expansion or contraction of the concrete.
Materials widely used in the prior art mainly comprise polysulfide, urethane rubber, silicone rubber or rubberized asphalt. Because these materials lack bondability to ready-mixed concrete, however, they cannot be bonded to the concrete even when placed simultaneously with the application of the ready-mixed concrete. Recently, a sealant mainly composed of non-vulcanized or semi-vulcanized reclaimed rubber which is bondable to the hardened concrete with the hardening of ready-mixed concrete has been used in the art.